The present invention relates to a traveling service unit of a textile machine for transferring full and empty bobbins and having an apparatus for extending the roving end of the full bobbin to an extending disposition ready for engagement for feeding to a drafting apparatus of the textile machine.
In European Patent Application No. 0 213 962, a traveling service unit for a textile machine is disclosed which includes a pair of vertically and laterally positionable bobbin transfer members for transferring bobbins between a spare bobbin frame on which full bobbins are supported and a bobbin holder on which bobbins are supported during the drawing of roving therefrom by drafting apparatus. The service unit additionally includes means for applying suction to the roving end of a full bobbin to engage the roving end for transfer to a ready position at which a grasping device can engage the roving end to transfer the roving end for a piecing operation with the roving end of the bobbin currently feeding the drafting apparatus.
However, the need still exists for a traveling service unit which reliably and accurately positions the roving end of a full bobbin for feeding to a drafting apparatus of a textile machine.